ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Pegassa
, also known as "Pegassan", are a race of alien creatures from the planet Pegassa originally featured in the 1967 tokusatsu TV series, Ultraseven. Alien Pegassa appeared in episode 6, "Dark Zone". The people of Pegassa were once the leading technological power in the galaxy, but they were forced to vacate their world due to worsening weather conditions. They built Pegassa City, a city in space, to house their entire civilization. However their city's power power source began to weaken, which almost caused it to crash into the Earth. To avoid the deaths of millions the Ultra Garrison offered to house the Alien Pegassa on Earth, but the leaders of Peagassa city did not want to negotiate with humans, whom they consider to be less intelligent lifeforms. The Ultra Garrison was forced to destroy the Pegassa city, but many of the Pegassa's people secretly escaped to Earth. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 120 kg *Origin: Planet Pegassa → Pegassa City History Ultraseven Using his Dark Zone disguise, an Alien Pegassa managed to infiltrate the Ultra Garrison base, and was quickly discovered by Anne as he was hiding in her quarters. Alien Pegassa claimed to be a friendly alien warning Earth about an impending attack on it's people, and attracted the attention of the entire base's crew. The Ultra Garrison was sent into space and found spaceships that were not moving or responding. It was at that moment that Pegassa told the Ultra Garrison that the main ship was in fact Pegassa City, his home. The city's power systems were now severely damaged, and it was now on its way to colliding with the Earth. Alien Pegassa told the Ultra Garrison that they would have to change the Earth's orbit to avoid collision. Dan and Anne, asked him about Pegassa City, and he told them that Pegassa City was 80,000 times heavier than it appears, and would destroy the Earth if they collide. Dan and Anne asked if there was a way to prevent the collision, but Alien Pegassa only responded, "Just change your planet's orbit", as he was under the impression that Earth's technology was more advanced than it actually was. Dan told him that Earthlings couldn't change their planet's orbit, to which Alien Pegassa got angry and called Earthlings "primitive backwards space creatures", and didn't answer anything after that. The TDF decided to destroy Pegassa City by launching a nuclear missile at it, and gave Ultra Garrison time to evacuate the city's population, but the Pegassans that inhabit it believed that the nuclear missile couldn't destroy their city, so they did nothing. The missile, however, successfully obliterated Pegassa City and its populace. Then Alien Pegassa, who was unaware that his home had been destroyed, told Anne and Dan to get away from Earth. He revealed that he was in fact an agent sent by Pegassa City to destroy Earth in case things went wrong. Alien Pegassa escaped from the base into the streets to after summoning a bomb in Anne's room. Dan managed to catch up with him and turned into Ultraseven after Pegassa tried to explain the situation. After dodging several shots from Pegassa's blaster, Seven used his eye slugger to disarm the alien, injuring Pegassa's arm. Sparing his opponent, Seven then used the opportunity to leave the fight and fly into space to disarm the bomb. Trivia *Alien Pegassa is the first case of unfriendly relations between the people of Earth and an alien race that had nothing to do with the threat of invasion. *The Pegassa Gun used by Pegassa was used by Captain Kiriyama against Alien Wild in episode 11. *In several conceptual ideas, Pegassa would have been able to release the from its eyes that would be able to make it night time wherever he was. *Although not physically seen in the film, Alien Pegassa is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right horn in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Heisei Ultraseven This alien reappeared in the episode of Ultraseven EVOLUTION, called "Dark Side." Decades ago the Earth had destroyed Pegassa City, the alien-made home world of the Pegassa aliens. Since then there have been two types of Pegassa that fled to Earth: ones seeking revenge and ones seeking peace. Those that sought peace tried their best to live silent lives, hoping that their true forms would not become known to the public. This ideal would soon be disturbed when a new force of Pegassa hoped to destroy mankind using a weaponized form of the Dark Zone. The only thing that could stop the invaders was a device built by the peaceful tribe, that could stop their plans. One of these infiltrated the compromised TDF to retrieve the part needed, but died. However, he managed to hide the piece leading the Ultra Garrison on a mystery that lead them to the truth. During their mission, a Pegassa abducted one of the 2 members when she stopped the other from shooting him. He later abducted Satomi, who had been returned to her duty as an Ultra Garrison member. In his Dark Zone, he revealed to her and Rumi that he was part of the peaceful faction and he discussed the situation about the war faction's plot before dropping them off. As Sayuri revealed to be a Pegassa in disguise, Yuki tried to shoot her albeit reluctant. Sayuri explained that she was a leader of the Peaceful Faction of her alien race and that she lost her child during the destruction of Pegassa City. Yuki remembered that during her childhood, a Pegassa, while retaining her human disguise, popped out from the Dark Zone. However, Yuki was interrupted by another disguised Pegassa who was about to shoot her, Satomi and Sayuri only to be killed by Kazamori, who had the piece of device with him. However, Dark Zone weapon was suddenly activated but Sayuri decided to sacrifice herself in order to end the attack while she wanted to protect her orphaned children. Holding the completed device, in which its shell was the carouel-shaped orgel, the elderly woman transformed into a light and entered the golden mass of the Dark Zone Weapon, ending the threat. The Pegassa conquest plan was ended, but at the dreary cost of the soul of a very humane alien. Trivia *Actors: Masaharu Sato (Male), Hiroko Sakurai (Female; Sayuri) (who previously played the role of Akiko Fuji in the original Ultraman). Ultraman Geed An Alien Pegassa named appears as a supporting character in this series. Powers and Weapons * : Alien Pegassa can encase himself in a black shadow that allows him to suck in moving objects and take over communications. He can call this mode off at will. In Ultraseven EVOLUTION, this was expanded upon revealing it to be a pocket dimension. *Earth-Annihilation Bomb: Alien Pegassa can summon an Earth-destruction bomb by raising his arms into the air. This bomb is capable of drilling towards the Earth's core. * : Alien Pegassa is equipped with a pistol that can shoot projectiles as powerful as dynamite, being able to level buildings. This pistol is also able to tank attacks like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. *Human Disguise: Alien Pegassa can disguise themselves as humans to blend in with society. PEGASSA-ZONE.gif|Dark Zone PEGASSA-PISTOL.gif|Pegassa Gun vlcsnap-2019-01-14-23h00m56s186.png|Human Disguise (Female) Other Media Ultra Super Fight An Alien Pegassa appears in an episode of Ultra Super Fight, wandering through a hot, sandy park with his arms bound with chains. It is made clear through a flashback that Pegassa was beating an Alien Metron with chains until he grew tired, then Metron fought back, beating Pegassa with the same chain for an even longer period of time until he got bored, then bound Pegassa's arms together with the chain. Pegassa later appears alongside a bright yellow Woo in a park, smoking tobacco while the Ice Kaiju (presumably his wife) gives him a shoulder massage. Pegassa spies Taro walking past, and sends Woo to fight him, but Woo comically throws herself on the ground while trying to Jump Taro, and then gets reprimanded by the Ultra. Woo returns to Pegassa, who bashes her on the head several times with his tobacco pipe, and sends her to fight Taro again. Woo prepares to fight Taro, but gets scared when he cracks his knuckles loudly, and tries to walk off, but Pegassa decides to join the 'fight' himself, whacking Woo with the pipe again, until Woo decides to fight Pegassa instead! Taro tries to break up the fight, but gets tossed aside, and fights both the Kaiju and the Alien himself, defeating them easily. The two injured lovers struggle towards each other, only to pass out simultaneously. Taro places their hands together, and pays his respects to the fallen duo. Later, the same Pegassa appears once again, being beaten up by Pandon on a hillside. Taro arrives to intervene, holding an Electric Guitar! Ultraman Taro walks down the hill, and begins to reprimand Pandon, but Pandon begins to whale on Taro. Pegassa remembers that it was Taro who defeated him earlier, and begins to panic. However, he soon rushes forward, and helps Taro fight Pandon, punching the space-bird and knocking them over. Taro congratulates Pegassa for his success, but Pegassa punches Taro, thinking that Taro is Seven! Taro tries to apologise, but Pegassa only gets angrier, and the two begin to fight. Pegassa's head gets stuck in a tree, and Taro leaves holding his guitar. Ultraman Chronicle: ZERO & GEED An adult Alien Pegassa named Bega appears in the series as an AIB agent sent to monitor Riku and Pega at Beyond School. However, Riku often mistakes this individual for his friend, Pega, must to the young alien's dismay. Trivia *Like Pega, he is voiced by Megumi Han, but her voice was digitally processed to resemble an adult Pegassa. *Unlike past individuals, Bega can only communicate in grunts but displays understanding for Japanese. This might suggest that he's speaking his kind's native language. *Bega was originally mentioned in episode 24 of Ultraman New Generation Chronicle, when an AIB enrollment letter with his name was mistakenly sent to Pega. Gallery Alien-Pegassa-1.png Alien-Pegassa 0.png Alien Pegassa 3.jpg Pegas4.jpg Pegas1.jpg Pegas2.jpg Pegas3.jpg Pegavsseven.jpg Pegasa.png|Pegassa ("Sayuri") in Ultraseven EVOLUTION A3505.jpg.jpg|An Alien Pegassa (background) with an Alien Metron, Eleking and an Alien Icarus B-Club Pegassa.jpeg|The B-Coub Alien Pegassa figure. B-Mark Pegassa.jpeg|Another B-Mark Pegassa figure. id:Alien Pegassa Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Beryudora's Right Horn Category:Heisei Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Undefeated Villians Category:Female Kaiju